


[Steter]Who's the BOSS?!（甜饼一发完）

by azarsin



Series: BAMF Stiles Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Pack, Established Relationship, FBI Stiles, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Andrew在酒吧里找到了他的新目标，但是完全没意识到自己惹错了人。





	[Steter]Who's the BOSS?!（甜饼一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定： Stiles是FBI，Peter跟他一起开了个酒吧，Lydia有时候过来晃一晃。于是全洛杉矶的非人类（以及FBI）都知道有个Bad Ass组成的狼群盘踞于此。

那是个高瘦的男人，衬衫皱巴巴地挂在身上，袖子随意地挽在肘部，乱糟糟的黑色短发和湿润的棕眼睛让他看起来无精打采。当Andrew靠近他的时候，有一瞬间他惊恐地僵硬了。

但Andrew没有因为他明显的戒备而退缩，反而露出个柔和的微笑，坐在了男人的旁边。从这个角度看，男人看起来年龄更小了，像是个误入酒吧的青少年。

“糟糕的一天，对吗？”Andrew放轻声音，“你看起来需要人陪。”

“滚开。”男人恼怒地瞪了他一眼，往旁边挪了两个座椅重新坐下。时间尚早，酒吧里的人不是很多，只有角落里零星坐着几个客人。

Andrew没有动，心里升起掺杂着怒火的征服欲，慢慢转着手里的玻璃杯。他的酒还没有喝，但是却已经让他失去了兴趣。

那男人看起来真的很棒。身量苗条双腿修长，露出的那一截小臂却肌肉紧实，整个人看起来充满了力量。他的气味像是雨后树林的早晨，混合着甘露、松针、草木的清新，又带着某种沁人心脾的冷香。Andrew忍不住朝他倾身，想再靠近一点。

“我叫Andrew。”他着迷一般地闻着男人的味道——这在洛杉矶实在是太少见了。

“我没兴趣。”男人看也不看他。

吧台后红发女人重重咳嗽了一声，“你是新来的？”她叉着腰，用一双大眼睛瞪着他，“我们这里不允许骚扰。”

Andrew瞥了女人一眼，没有理睬她，绕过椅子重新跟到了男人身边。

“我很喜欢你。”Andrew轻声着说。

这句话让男人顿了一下，他转过头来盯着Andrew，脸隐藏在阴影里。但是Andrew看见他微微翘起了嘴角。

“哦？”男人轻柔地说，“是吗？”然后他把身体也转了过来，脸上的笑容带了点挑衅，“我以前怎么没在这附近见过你？”

Andrew感觉自己脸上的笑容扩大了。“我的确是刚来洛杉矶不久。”

他的猎物对此挑挑眉，慵懒地靠着吧台的样子让Andrew心中的野兽咆哮起来。

“不过我打算在这里停留一段时间，”他终于一口喝干了杯子里的酒，“这里…很有趣。”

“为什么？”男人盯着他，表情很奇怪。

“这里很拥挤，我的同…”Andrew停顿了一下，“我的同行很少来这里。”

这句话突然让对方笑了起来，他低着头向Andrew微微倾身，十指相对胳膊随意地支在膝盖上，“知道你的…同类，为什么不来这里吗？”

男人还是懒散地靠在那儿，但是他的笑容让Andrew忽然心生凉意。

“没有人…”男人站了起来，从Andrew手里夺过那个迷你的小酒杯——而他发现自己根本无法反抗，“我是说，没有任何狼人、女巫、黑暗精灵敢来 **我的地方** 杀人。”

角落里的客人们齐齐转头望着这里，但他们谁也没有动。穿过彩色玻璃偷溜进来的阳光又悄悄退了出去，灰尘在空气里缓缓飘忽坠落。

“你是这么久以来第一个。”男人咧嘴而笑，眼睛里却闪烁着怒火。

Andrew瘫在吧台上，变得更加的虚弱。酒的辛辣掩盖了附子草的腥气，他现在趴在桌面上，才闻到木材里面那股花楸的气味。

一个简单却有效的圈套。

“你只是个人类…”

“是啊是啊。”男人突然大笑起来，“脆弱的人类。”

然后他将杯子小心翼翼地递给吧台后的女人，而她对他露出个高高在上的满意微笑。“哦Stiles，我的宝贝甜心，你终于记得这是我们最后一个子弹杯了。”

“所以我让Peter去买了呀。”男人讨好地笑笑，紧张地退后一步，然后带着不符合年龄的雀跃，像个青少年似的跳到Andrew的面前。

“Surprise!”男人——Stiles的眼睛闪着狡黠光芒，像是个盘算着从哪下手的恶魔，“说真的，我开始对你感兴趣了，你这只无知的小狗狗。你让我想起许多旧日时光。”

他弯腰伸出手，似乎是想拍拍Andrew的脑袋，但最后一刻他改变了主意。一个护身符因为他的动作滑出了领口。它看起来像变异的三曲枝，在锁骨和胸膛的伤疤和吻痕间轻轻摇晃，像是昭示领地的旗帜。

“所以这就是你和我吵架把我支出去买杯子的原因？”Andrew背后传来一个低沉的男声，语气里喜怒莫测。他惊恐地拼命向后看，但是余光里什么也扫不到——那声音太近了，无声无息地接近他的背后，而自己毫无反抗能力。

“不不不求你们别杀我求——”

“闭嘴。”一只手扼住了Andrew的喉咙，他能感觉到尖利的狼爪抵住自己的颈动脉。

Andrew脑袋一歪从善如流地开始装死。

“是FBI那边又出了什么事？”男人又说。

Stiles挫败地叹了口气，肩膀塌了下去。他抬起一只手揉乱了自己的头发，“我只是——我讨厌他们通过我来利用你。”

“你可以直接告诉我。”男人的声音变得柔软又温暖。

“我想当时可能太忙了。”Stiles有些忧郁地窃笑。

“过来。”Andrew脖子上的手放开了。他终于看清了刚才现在自己身后的男人。

他看上去比Stiles年龄大很多，穿着深红的衬衫和黑色皮夹克，显得性感又强壮。他绕过瘫着不动的Andrew时朝他丢了一个冷酷的眼神，然后就全心全意地走向Stiles，轻柔地拉着他的手腕将他拥入怀中。

“ **我的男孩** 。”在Stiles把脸完全埋在他颈窝时，狼人抬起头，享受般地无声呻吟着，獠牙慢慢伸了出来，血红的眼睛半睁半闭。接着他微微偏过脑袋，亲了亲Stiles的耳朵尖，扯下了他的项链。

浓郁的性（防屏蔽）爱的气味像颗炸弹一样在房间里爆开。Andrew痛苦地哼了一声，这味道很好闻——像是晨间慵懒的厮磨——但是，哦，操，太浓了吧。

屋子里的人类显然没有遭受与他同样的折磨（或者他们只是不敢说）——这完全是针对Andrew狼人嗅觉的行径。

“他碰你了吗？”Alpha看向吧台待宰的小蠢狼。

“一个指头都没挨上。”Stiles心不在焉地说，他正忙着把自己埋在男人的怀抱里，“这家伙是最近流窜到洛杉矶的逃犯，之前一直没有人能抓住他，FBI根据我列出的狼人犯案的特点基本确定了他的身份，但是具体抓捕他们还是需要求助狼群。所以他们想让我——‘命令’你来——”Stiles停顿了一下，他用脸蹭了蹭狼人的颈侧，几乎完全融化在对方充满占有欲的束缚中，说话的声音变得闷闷的，“我不喜欢他们这么说你，像是——像是你是我的言听计从的狗。”

“唔。”男人平静地说，“但 **我的确是** **你的** 。”

Stiles僵了一下，然后轻声笑了起来。“你从来没说过这个。”他在外套下面抱住狼人的腰然后抬起了脑袋，“我猜我们应该多吵吵架，如果这意味着火热的性和从未听过的甜言蜜语。”

他的视线牢牢地黏在狼人的脸上，他们互相对视着，距离越来越近——

“嗯哼，Peter？”吧台后的女人发出一声亲切的问候，声音甜美。

“什么？”狼人有些不耐烦地转过脑袋，但是当他看到女人的表情时，他僵住了。

“呃——Lydia？”Stiles也转过头来，干巴巴地笑着，语气忐忑。他足够了解她，所以仅凭她说话的语气就能明白，她正处于盛怒之中。

“所以，你没有买我们的小玻璃杯？”Lydia仍然微笑着，单手护住那个脆弱的小杯子。

狼人和他的伴侣拥抱着彼此，齐齐退后了一步。

尖叫声响起的时候，角落里那些FBI的蠢蛋们还傻呵呵地张着嘴朝Lydia流口水。

直到Andrew被那群（东倒西歪的）FBI塞进车里，他也没有醒。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是我原创的设定，《越狱》和几条微博都提到了如果Stiles、Peter、Lydia一同组建狼群将会是超级个酷的BAMF Pack。这个设定在我脑海里萦绕不去，然后产生了一系列好玩的场景。没什么惊险的大事，就是Steter互撩互宠和Lydia女王欢乐的日常。  
> 之前发在Lofter和随缘……但是感觉最近国内的网不太稳定……过来存一下  
> 第一次在AO3发原创的文……有错的地方告诉我[比心~]


End file.
